The Snow Sisters
by Hav-U-Been-2-Baiah
Summary: I'm the icy stuff, she's the powdery stuff that goes on top.' ' what. is that s'possed to mean' 'I'll blow ya up and she'll duct-tape ya back together...'


"Jenna and Jacklyn what?" Ron asked.  
"Snow," Mrs. Weasley stated calmly, making dinner, "They're staying the rest of the summer with us. Oop! Watch your head!"  
Ron ducked as a wooden spoon floated across the room and to Mrs. Weasley's out-stretched hand.  
"But—but that's two whole months!" Ron figured.  
"Very good, Ronnie Wonnie! Hey mum! Ron can do arithmetic!" Fred teased, messing up Ron's hair.  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Ron said, flatly.  
George snickered, sat down beside Ron, wrapped something in brown paper, winked, and stuck it behind his back.  
Ron looked confused.  
"Where is—OH!" Mrs. Weasley spun around to see two identical girls shoot out of the fireplace.  
The two girls laughed in giggled as they attempted to help each other up:  
"I say, sis! Let's go Floo somewhere!"  
"I—oh, yes! Sounds like fun to Floo somewhere!"  
"Where shall we Floo, to?"  
"I do not know! Let's Floo—,"  
"Are you Jenna and Jacklyn?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.  
"The Snow Sisters? Yes."  
"I'm the icy kind, she's that powdery stuff that goes on top." The one on the right said.  
"What. Is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.  
"I'll blow ya up, and she'll duct-tape ya back together." The one on the right smirked.  
Ron didn't look exactly reassured at the prospect of being blown up and then duct-taped back together.  
The one on the left spotted something that made her eyes go wide and inhale for a long time.  
Mr. Weasley had just purchased a large roll of duct-tape and was experimenting with it.  
The one on the right looked scared, "HIDE IT!" she demanded, rushing forward and covering the roll with a paper bag, "There's nothing here!" She lied.  
"Yes there is! Let me have the duct-tape!" She dashed forward. The one in front of the tape had to tackle her.  
"NO! UFF! DUCT-TAPE! UGH! FOR—YOU!" she yelled wrestling with her.  
"BUT—but I want it!" She cried, hugging her knees and rolling around the room.  
The one who was not rolling around the room and crying, stood, held out a hand, and said,  
"I'm Jacklyn and she's," She pointed at the Rollie Pollie Ollie on the floor, "Jenna." Jacklyn shook hands with Mrs. Weasley.  
"HI! I'm Jenna Snow!" Jenna stopped rolling around, stood, shook hands with everyone, and then looked at Jacklyn with a smile.  
"Are you twins?" Fred asked.  
"Yeah!"  
The two girls had golden-red hair, lighter then the "Weasley Red", ice blue eyes; their face was the same, they were both skinny, same height, same clothes, same shoes... let's just say no one could tell them apart...not even their parents.  
Ron rolled his eyes at Fred, "Should I show them to the table?"  
"Yes, Ron, thank you." Mrs. Weasley said dishing some of the foods.  
"Where to, Ron?" Jenna asked.  
"Uh—this way." Ron showed out to the back of the house where two tables and eleven chairs were set up.  
"Dinner outdoors? Cool." Jacklyn sat down.  
Jenna sat down too.  
Ron, Fred, and George went back inside to help their mom bring the food out.  
"You know what's cool about having a wand?" Jacklyn asked as soon as Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny sat down.  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
"You can blow things up." Jacklyn waved her wand, said a spell, and the chair beside her blew up.  
"I'll fix it!" Jenna pulled out a roll of duct-tape, took some of the pieces, and duct-tapped it back together, "Done!" She sat back down on the other side of her sister.  
"They're a little strange..." Fred whispered to Ron. Ron nodded in agreement.  
"Humpf!" Jenna crossed her arms.  
"What?" Jacklyn asked.  
"Oh, nevermind." She looked at Fred, quizzically.  
"Ok..." Jacklyn began to dish things onto her plate, since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sat and told them to go ahead.  
  
That was wonderful!" Jenna stated lying in the grass after dinner.  
"Yeah it was." Jacklyn agreed, and then she whispered, "Let's do the name thing, remember?"  
"Ok!" Jenna giggled.  
"Jenna?" Bill asked.  
"Yes." Both of them replied.  
"No, just Jenna."  
"Yeah?" Both replied again.  
"Oh, nevermind." He gave up and went back inside.  
"OK!" Both replied giggling.  
Jacklyn sat down beside Jenna.  
"Your "Ribbons" are showing." Jenna said calmly closing her eyes.  
"Oh my." Jacklyn fixed it.  
(A/N: Ok. "Ribbons" is their nickname for their wings. Ok? You'll find out, more, later).  
"That's better." Jenna sighed.  
"What?" Jacklyn asked.  
"I didn't get a second helping of cake."  
Jacklyn laughed, stood, helped Jenna up, and they went inside.  
Jenna was tired so Ginny and her turned in for the night.  
"Goodnight." A voice said in Jacklyn's head. Jacklyn knew it was Jenna so she replied,  
"Goodnight."  
"So, Jacklyn. Are you nervous about this year at Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
"Not for me, but for Jenna, yeah." Jacklyn crossed her legs.  
"Why is that?" He quizzed.  
"Well, she... it's kinda hard to explain, what and who we are." Jacklyn sighed.  
"Oh. That's ok..." Mr. Weasley stated going back to reading the Daily Prophet. Jacklyn yawned.  
"I'm gunna turn in for the night. Thank you for the wonderful meal, Mrs. Weasley." Jacklyn said goodnight, and then walked up the stairs.  
"DUCT-TAPE!" Jenna's voice was clear down one staircase.  
"What are you doing?" Jacklyn snapped closing the door behind her.  
"Jenna's showing me her duct-tape collection." Ginny said.  
"Two-hundred rolls of it, just for this year." Jenna closed her trunk. "OW!" Jacklyn pulled her hand away.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Jenna said sympathetically.  
"No you're not!" Jacklyn snapped.  
"You're right. I'm not." A/N: Good? Hope so! Well, that's just the first chappie of The Snow Sisters! Please R&R! NO flames please! Thanks in advance! Disclaimer: no. I do not own any of the HP characters! Click the blue-ish purple-ish coloured button and review! Please? bambi eyes 


End file.
